A Fragment Of Love
by XxTheYinToYourYangxX
Summary: It's funny how your world can be kicked out from under your feet that easily. And suddenly, it doesn't matter how many happy memories you have, if the person you share them with has become estranged. [A one shot that will serve as a future reference for Living Memories.]


**Hey guys! So I'm back with a super long oneshot but as you read in the summary, it has everything to do with Living Memories.**

 **It's something I felt the need to write as this way, it would be easier to make some references to Jack and Kim's past lives in future chapters of Living Memories. Precisely one chapter, that will come up at one point.**

 **So please, if you read that story, I suggest you read this one too.**

 **Now, a fair WARNING: About halfway through, steamy time will begin and just to let you know, I placed an A/N just before it. The whole central idea of this circulated around that though, so I hope you can read it!**

 **Anyway, thanks for listening and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

A light breeze rippled through the crispy and growing leaves of the trees as the sun shyly peeked through the clouds scattered around in the immense sky. Laughter, shouts and whispers carried away with wind as the people in Seaford enjoyed this day with their loved ones.

One blonde teen laughed out loud as she gripped tighter at her boyfriend's waist while he sped up. She narrowed her eyes against the whipping wind and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"Having fun back there?" The brunet infront of her yelled to make his voice heard and and she just laughed in response.

"Of course! This is awesome!" It was his turn to chuckle as he made a sharp turn.

Jack Brewer had had the brilliant idea to take his girlfriend Kim Crawford for a nice motorcycle ride to the near town and back. They had spent all morning there since they really had nothing serious to do. They had all the time in the world now for three months as they had just graduated high school.

Kim personally loved his motorcycle and loving the rider was just a huge plus. He had no idea how hot he was on that thing, it maybe he did given his Canada-sized ego.

She let her hands wander up his chest as she hooked her arms under his armpits and grabbed his shoulders more securely. Jack felt every single movement through his skin tight shit and his grip on the handles involuntarily hardened.

He drew in deep breaths because he couldn't afford to get turned on while riding a freaking motorcycle in the middle of the road. That just equaled destruction and if he wanted to get anywhere at all today, he'd have to avoid crashing somewhere.

"Something wrong?" Kim asked softly, her breath right in his ear. Jack shuddered lightly and unknown to him, brought a smile on Kim's face.

"No, everything's fine." His voice came out hoarse and he mentally kicked himself for how shaken he sounded. This was so not the time for it.

Kim now full out smirked and mumbled out an 'okay' before sliding her hands a bit lower so that now her palms rested on his pecs. Her smirk widened as she felt Jack stiffen up under her touch and boy was she enjoying it.

She rested her cheek on his back and decided that it was enough teasing for now. They did need to get at home safe.

Jack on the other hand was far too riled up now to just simply cool down. This girl had the power to make him lose his mind with the smallest of things. But for now he was just glad she stopped her ministrations so that they reach home without injuries.

"Here we are Kimmy." Jack said after a while, stopping the bike and putting his foot down. He felt Kim raise her head from his back and turned around to face her. After all he hadn't seen her face for While of the 45 minute ride.

She smiled at him and climbed down, then proceeded to take off her helmet. She swung her head from side to side as her blonde locks bounced around, happy to be free.

Jack just sat there, still on his bike and uncomfortably twisted around just to keep his eyes on her. Kim ran a hand through her hair for a final touch and glanced back at him, smiling.

Smiling, as in her full real smile. The one she reserved only for him. And the gang. But mostly him.

The smile that always made his inside squirm, the smile she had unintentionally given hm on the first encounter, the smile that settled everything. So he smiled, of course.

She took the three steps she needed to come closer to him and swung her arms around his neck, bringing him down a little.

'Thanks Jack, for everything." He chuckled and dropped his forehead onto hers.

"Don't even mention it Kimmy, anything for you." She blushed and looked down before looking back up into those chocolaty eyes that she could happily drown in.

"I love you." He softly whispered against her lips before capturing them into his and making them see stars in full daylight.

Their lips molded together, a perfect fit that still shocked them and gave them the chills. No further addition to the kiss was needed because it was meant to be just that.

A kiss is a deal, something that two people silently swear upon and continue to live out on as a silent promise. A promise of love, of sharing, a special kind of friendshp.

Something you'd never forget. And these kids sweared they never would, no matter what.

They pulled back after a little while, knowing they needed air to live if they wanted to do that again.

"I love you too." Kim mumbled and then, it was all just a blur for Jack. The only thing he knew was that her felt a nip of his left ear and a peck on his jaw and then, a laughing Kim was sprinting away.

He stayed there dumbfounded, until he saw watching him form the living room' She window. She smirked a to him, winked and blew an kiss. He snapped out of it and caught it, making a big show of his cool which only made her laugh harder.

He winked back and yelled, "Come over to my house later!" He knew she heard it, because she grinned and nodded. Sending a kiss her way again, he turned on the engine of his bike and took off.

Inside the house, Kim shook her head, smiling at how life was treating her right at the moment.

* * *

Jack rode all the way to the dojo, which didn't take more than 5 minutes on full speed. Once there, he completely crossed the whole parking lot and went directly in. He knew he was asking for it, mall jail with Joan that is, but he didn't care. He needed to make plans fast and worrying about a parking place was a waste of time.

He zoomed into the courtyard and made his way through the crowds yelling at the top of his lungs, "Move aside, move aside! VIP coming in through, yes this is totally necessary, so watch out please! Clear up, yeah!"

To say that people were mad would be an understatement. They were livid and those who knew Jack well enough just gave him groans and not so kind hand gestures.

Locals were used to his sometimes crazy antics but seriously? VIP? Smooth Jack.

"Yeah yeah, thank you, what can I say? VIP have it the best." He said to someone passing by him as he finally came to a stop and climbed down, taking off his helmet. The man that wanted to tell him off was startled by the idiotic grin the brunet was flashing him so with a weird look, he thought it best to just walk away.

As soon as he had his bike in place, he raced into the dojo, the stares from within he could literally feel from the outside.

"Okay guys, we don't have much time before Joan comes in to get me so we gotta do this quick." He said, marching in. The students stood there looking at eachother as Jerry and Milton just rolled their eyes and stepped up to Jack.

"Did you really have to barge in with the bike again?" Milton asked him as they went to Rudy's office, Jack greeting him on the way.

"Yes! I'm telling you guys, this is extremely important. And I need your help." They sat down in different places. Well, Jack and Milton. They were respectively on the desk and on the couch while Jerry headed straight for Rudy's mini fridge, raiding out all the goodies he could find.

As soon as he heard the plea for help he spun around, wide eyed and alert, "You don't have cops after you, do you?"

Jack and Milton both stared at him with a 'really?' expression before the red head sighed.

"No Jerry, I think the only police he might have after him are the mall cops."

Jerry mumbled out an 'oh' before dropping all of the junk food in his arms on the table. They well knew that Rudy would be pissed off at discovering his secret-not-so-secret stashes of food were all gone, again, but in their defense, it was not their fault.

They were men and their hunger knew no bounds, something that Rudy and Kim found out the hard way during the guys extremely painful puberty years.

So in the end, Rudy should've known better and locked the fridge this time.

"Okay." Jerry said as he grabbed his bag of chips and sat down backwards on a chair, "What's up?"

Jack looked down at his M&Ms and sucked in a deep breath, before closing his eyes and trying to find the right words to phrase it.

"I..." Milton and Jerry leaned forward and nodded expectantly but Jack just realized that what he was about to say was in fact something that's earn him teasing to no end.

So he stayed silent until Milton had enough, "Well?!" He pressed on and Jack groaned.

"It's not easy to say guys!"

Jerry now stood more alert than ever, "You killed someone, didn't you?" His face was lined with seriousness and Jack fought the urge to just yell at his stupidity.

"What?! NO! Jerry!" Okay so maybe he hadn't done a good enough job in not yelling...

"Then what?! You're scaring us man!"

"I wanna take my relationship with Kim to that level!"

He had done it. It was out. Prepare for the end of the world Jack.

While shouting, Jack had shut his eyes closed and his words were only met by silence. So slowly, he dared to peek through one eye just to maybe see if Milton hadn't passed out.

What he saw though, almost made his laugh and forget about the awkwardness. On The couch there was Milton, who had juice and drool dropping from his jaw and open mouth as his straw had been realesed from his lips.

Then there Jerry who basically had a half eaten and therefore gooey looking chip in his sling open mouth.

Neither of them said anything as for the next few moments, the only that could be heard was Milton's juice dropping onto the floor.

By now Jack had cracked both eyes open and was waiting patiently for his friends to come to.

"Well?" He drrawled out, desperately searching for some sign.

"Dude..." Jerry was the first one recover as he quickly gulped down his chip and rose up from his seat. He walked over to him and clapped him in the back so hard that Jack was sent flying forward and off the desk top.

"That's my man! WHOOO!" That seemed to bring Milton back as he wiped the liquid off his face and sat up, still looking dazedly at Jack.

"Jack...wow." Jack was surprised in finding that for once, he had left Milton Krupnick speechless and he idiotically took some pride in that.

"Yeah..." He said, still looking unsure between the two boys.

"But honestly bro, we thought you had already done it a long time go!" Jerry was incredulous, he had always thought that the Golden Couple would the be first in everything.

Well, guess he had been a tad wrong on this one.

"I hate to admit it Jack, but I did too. I mean, you're Jack and Kim." Milton shrugged and Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Right, and now Jack wants it to finally happen for real." He said while jabbing his two thumbs at himself.

"I think we've waited long enough guys, we've been going out for two years now and...I'm just ready." He explained as he sat down in Milton's previous seat on the couch while the other two crossed their arms and stared down at him.

Before Milton could even open his mouth to voice his thoughts, Jack had already beat him to it.

"I know she's ready too and I just don't want to wait any longer." He sighed and looked up.

"I want it to be super special guys and for that, I need your help." Jack watched as his best friends shared a glance before they turned back to him with smiles on.

"We're here Jack."

Jack smiled back and stood up from the couch, the three of them walking closer to eachother and going in for a group huddle, throwing their arms around eachother's shoulders.

"Okay, so here's what I thought..."

* * *

"Okay this was _not_ what I thought!"

Jack groaned loudly as he stood in front of the window in his living room, staring out at the storm that had began just not long ago, but had quickly escalated into pouring cats and dogs in a mattter of mere minutes.

"This was not part of the plan!" He yelled, panicking. He wheeled around to face Jerry and Milton who both watched him with sympathetic eyes.

"We know Jack and we're sorry." Milton tried to comfort him, steeping up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack just glared at the floor, not saying anything.

Milton and Jerry shared a calculating glance, quickly forming up a plan of their own so as to be able to save Jack's evening.

Meanwhile, Jack was raging inside, the rain couldn't have come with a worse timing. He had set the whole evening up with Jerry and Milton, but completely ruled out the the dark clouds that had been looming on their heads all day.

Seriously. What gives rain?

"Look, Jack," Jerry brought him back to reality as he looked up, "It's not all lost you know?"

Jack glared at the Latino, "Really? So you're saying that this stupid water from the sky didn't just wash away my big plans for this night?" He moved about, flailing his arms in the air just to prove his point farther.

Once he was done, he glared at the boys, while they just looked at eachother again and sighed.

"Yes Jack, that's exactly what we're saying." Milton nodded, raising his eyebrows at the brunet.

"That's exactly what I- wait, what?" Jack's eyes widened as he stared at them with a bewildered expression.

"Jack, it's the _rain_!" Jerry stressed on the word 'rain', gaining a grin on his face. Jack now just looked down right confused.

"I know that."

"So you should also know what Kim must be doing right now." Milton smirked as he watched the realization dawn upon his friend.

Jack's face quickly turned from confused to lightened up and then to pouty again.

"Ugh!" He groaned, turning on his heels and banging his head against the window.

"She must be flipping around the house, just wanting to get out there. She's Kim, of course she'd be like that! Why didn't I think of it before?" Jack scolded himself and began banging his head repeatedly against the window pane while muttering 'stupid, stupid, stupid'

"Okay okay Jack, that's enough." Milton pulled him back and Jack just stared at him with tired eyes.

"Come on Jack cheer up! Now you know why it's not all lost!" Jerry clapped him on the back.

"Honestly Jack, it couldn't have become better. She loves the rain, and so many romantic things come along with it. I'd say it came just for you this time." The red head winked at him and Jack stopped to think.

The guys were right, absolutely right. Kim was known for her love for the rain and Milton was right, many romantic things happen under it. Right now he could just imagine Kim with her face pressed against the window, waiting for a call from him asking her to go out for a nice walk.

Slowly, a grin made its way into his face and without thinking, he grabbed his jacket and began rushing out of the living room.

"Hey you going?!" Jerry called after him, only to recieve the sound of the front door slamming shut as a response.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Milton face palmed and slumped into the couch. Well, now they had Jack's whole house To themselves for the whole night most likely.

Good thing Jack trusted them not to brake anything.

Meanwhile, in the pouring rain, Jack quickly pulled out his phone.

The plan had just been kicked to the curb, now he was just gonna go with the flow of things and honestly, he had a better feeling about what was about to come than he had before.

"Hey Kim? I'm coming."

* * *

"Jack!" Kim squealed as soon as she opened the door. There she found Jack, the umbrella off his head as he was under her front porch roof, with his hair half wet along with his clothes and a smile on his lips.

"Ready?"

She could only nod as she stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. Then, she grabbed Jack's cold hand and enterwined their fingers. They exchanged a smile as they began strolling down the sidewalk, with no precise destination but that was the best part of it.

Because in their minds, paths were better than destinations sometimes.

And so they walked and talked and laughed and soaked in eachother in water, having the time of their lives while they simply took a nice walk out in the storm, that was now not so much of a storm as it was before.

While jumping into puddles on the sidewalk, Jack looked at Kim and just watched as she hopped around like a little kid.

Walking around in a weather like this not always acted in the favour in the end as she sometimes ended up in bed with a cold but she was weird about it. She was...Kim.

It took a awhile for Jack to understand but he caught onto how she took some sort of odd satisfaction in seeing the rain pour down, hearing thunders blast into the sky.

She enjoyed the overall loom that the clouds brought, how they didn't let the sun completely illuminate the earth. They made their presence known, lingering above them like big puffs of just wild emotions that burst as they showered on people beneath them.

It was the sole thing that clashed with Kim's persona. She was a bubbly, cheerful girl that still found pleasure in this thing.

But for that, Jack loved her even more, it made into who she was, unique.

So now, he was going to use this to his advantage.

While walking, he had come up with something. He knew how he wanted this night to end, he just trouble figuring out where to go in the end.

Honestly, how hard can it be to think of some place?

Absorbed in his thoughts, Jack didn't realize that they had stopped walking until he ran into Kim.

"Whoa, sorry."

"It's okay."

He looked around and saw that were in the woods. What?

"What are we doing here?" He asked, sensing that all this while, Kim had been leading the way after all.

Kim shrugged, "Just felt like it. We can find some shelter around here..." she looked at him and he immediately understood.

He was so stupid! Like, so much he couldn't even put it into words. Of all the places he had thought about, not once did he seem to think about their special one.

You see, three years back, when they were 15, they had been wandering in the woods, hopelessly lost because a certain black belt - *cough-the-brunet-one-cough* - had led them too far in while hunting for mushrooms.

Why they needed mushrooms, you could ask Rudy about it, but let's not go there.

Anyway, they had found a clearing buried somewhere in deep and decided to make it their secret spot. They had brought all sorts of comforts to it, such as building a treehouse and decking it with all the necessary.

And most of all...it had a bed.

A grin slowly made its way into Jack's face as he turned to Kim. She bashfully grinned back before they both broke out into a full run, droplets of rainbow jabbing at their faces like sharp needles and making their vision blur.

But now they knew the path to their secret place like the backs of their hands so in no time, they were there.

Panting and leaning on his knees, Jack spoke up, "I believe this is the shelter you were talking about Ms. Crawford?"

"Why yes, Mr. Brewer, you're correct." Smirking, they made their way to the tree holding their house and climbed up the rudimental steps they had made.

Once in it, Kim went straight for a chest in one corner, pulling out fresh pair of clothes for the both them. They had simply stacked a couple of sweatpants, jeans and shirts for whenever they needed them and mentally congratulated themselves for being geniuses.

Before changing, Kim went over to a window, which was basically a hole in the wooden wall, and while watching the rain ripple through the leaves, she began rising her hair.

 **(A/N: Okay, hot stuff coming up.)**

Behind her, Jack suddenly caught on to what she's was doing, and no matter just how simple and normal the action was, he felt himself getting quite turned on.

What with Kim's wet and therefore glistening in the candle light shoulder exposed, the whole right part of her neck bare, just waiting for him to get there...

And he did.

He walked up behind her and attached his lips to her neck, hearing her gasp in surprise. He began sucking on the spot that he knew would drive her crazy, then started moving his lips up and down her flesh, licking off all the rain water.

In the meantime, Kim let go of any restrictions, not that she had any, and let her head fall back into Jack's shoulder as her right hand rose up and wove into his hair, keeping his head in place.

"Jack." She moaned, making Jack bite into her soft flesh and making her cry out. His hands gripped her hips and squeezed them, before swiftly turning her around and pinning her to the wall.

Their lips met in the middle, moving with urgency, yearning for more passion, love, as their desires mounted to top levels.

Tongue battled with tongue as Jack's hands slid up her back, making her arch into him. She instantly knew what he was doing, and locked her arms around his neck and pulled at his hair as permission for him to continue.

His hands went back down though, and Kim didn't even begin to whine before he roughly pulled her shirt off and threw it somewhere. Now, his hands were free to unhook her bra, which he managed to do in just one flick before he pulled back from the kiss.

He stared at her, panting, lips swollen and cheeks flushed, eyes clouded over with lust.

"K-Kim-"

"Jack, I want this. You know it." He dropped his forehead onto hers and nodded, closing his eyes. His breath never evened before he was back to kissing her as he completely pulled off her bra.

He made to pull back from the kiss but Kim had other in mind. She pushed him back his enough to quickly pull his shirt off, not even giving him the time to realize what was going on before she had already pulled him back to her, this time flesh against flesh.

Her grip tightened around his neck as they both moaned at the new sensation, of her soft mounds rubbing raw against his hard abs, nipples hardening instantly at the first contact.

"Kiiiimmm..." Jack drawled out, dropping his head into her shoulder. She gasped as he grabbed her ass, before lifting her up as carrying her towards the bed.

He dropped her on it and finally, had the chance to look at her half naked body. His eyes hungrily and admiringly swept over her perfectly shaped figure, noting that he needed the pants off soon too.

"Jack." She called for him, her legs spread wide apart, coaxing him into coming in and nestling between them.

Wanting to just get in there with her, he stumbled while pulling his damp jeans down, leaving him in only his boxers. He then reached down and grabbed the belt hooks of Kim's jeans, pulling her towards the edge of it and then, doing quick work of her button too as in no time, her jeans joined the discarded pile of clothes.

Finally free from major restrictions, Jack pounced on Kim, being careful nonetheless of not crushing her. She laughed as he made the mattress rock violently, before gasping she felt his hot mouth on her left nipple.

She let out a strangled moan as her hands clutched at his wet strands, her toes curling as Jack sucked and nibbled on her rosy peak while his fingers tweaked the other one.

Soon, he had switched sides as Kim locked her legs around his waist, just now feeling his hard on pressing right into her core.

Jack groaned as he felt her damp heat right in him, the thin fabric of their underwater doing nothing to block the feeling.

While sucking on one of her nipples, Jack's hand reached down towards her center and slipped in through her panties, making Kim jump at the sudden coldness brought from the touch of his hand.

"Jack!" She squeaked as his thumb and forefinger closed in around her clit and pinched it, making her bite into his shoulder.

"Fuck Kim, you're so wet." Jack growled as he realesed her nipple and looked at her through half lidded eyes. He brought his face up and captured her lips in his own, stealing all her moans as his fingers continued on their ministrations.

He rubbed her clit between his two fingers some more, milking it with her own juices and feeling her shudder with every stroke.

Her kisses became more erratic and he pulled back a bit to let her catch some breath, stopping in his actions. But then, she Shen least expected it, he plunged his middle finger right in and reveled into the raw cry that emitted from deep within her, squealing his name in way she had never done before.

"Jack! Oh My God."

He pulled back a bit more just so he could see her face as he pulled his finger out and then dipped it back in. It didn't take long for a second finger to join it and soon, Kim was just a trembling and twitching heap of limbs.

"Jack I-" She didn't finish as she cried it again, this time louder than ever as her whole body went into a spasm that she had never experienced before.

When she came down from her high, Jack pulled his damp fingers out and just now Kim noticed his smug smirk. He locked eyes with her as he made a show of licking his fingers clean, winking at her in the end.

Without anymore words exchanged, he quickly got rid of both their underwear, positioning himself at her entrance. Before he could do anything though, Kim reached down and grabbed him in her smooth hand, squeezing him and feeling Jack begin to tremble on top of her.

"Kim you-"

"Shh." She soothed him, smoothing out his hair and stroking his member with her other hand, listening to Jack's ragged breathing.

He was so hard, so smooth and so _Jack._ And he was all ready to be hers.

She continued to mindlessly stroke him, riling him up but still not letting him go yet. She thought about this evening had turned out to be, in a way she had hoped it would, way better than she had initially thought about it.

And she was ecstatic. She had waited too long for this.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes, which had been closed shut, snapped open as he didn't feel Kim's hand on him anymore and he found himself staring right into her big glossy eyes.

Kim gulped and nodded at him, never breaking their gaze. Jack made sure to hold her gaze as he positioned himself again, the tip of his member just grazing her lower lips.

"Hey Kim?" Jack smiled, "My home is with you isn't it? Because finding you, it found that too. My permanent home."

He leaned in, foreheads barely touching, "Finding you, I found my happiness, my everything. Everything became easy."

He then dropped completely on her, "You know what we always say? The paths we take are better than the destination itself, because we journey together and leane more things on the way. We're eachother's paths Kim."

"Jack..." Kim's lips trembled but Jack couldn't see it as he had closed his eyes.

"When I found you...I found myself. I managed to achieve everything I wanted, and I know I'll always be capable as long as I have you by my side."

He slowly opened his eyes and found that Kim had tears streaming down her face as a small smile graced her lips. When she was his eyes were open, she smiled a little wider and grabbed his face into her hands, stroking his cheeks.

"And you know why it's all of this?" Kim bit her lip, like she was trying to hold back a sob and ultimately nodded.

"Because I am the heartbeat and you are the heart." They both said in unison, directing the statement towards the other.

They grinned and their lips met in a slow and languid kiss as Jack finally moved his hips and thrust forward, sliding it Kim in one swift motion.

She bit his lip and pulled back, hissing from the pain as Jack tried to soothe her. After a while, she got used to it and the pain morphed into pure pleasure and soon, she was pulling him more and more by tightening her legs around his waist.

"Go on Jack, give me all you got." She but his earlobe and Jack groaned, getting the memo and quickly setting up a pace that had them both moaning and screaming.

They felt electric shocks curse through them with every thrust, making them see stars as this ws way beyond what they had imagined. They were thrilled at finally being one, knowing that this sealed some sort of eternal pact between them.

And only the night and the rain were the witnesses of taht intimate time of bonding.

Later, Jack would laugh at how panicky he got earlier and would realize that no amount of planning would've made what happened as perfect as it was.

Something did happen under the rain in the end, something insanely romantic that tied two hearts together forever, because they beat for eachother.

And that night was truly something neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

 _"_ I'll never forget this night."

 _"I_ know." A smile, "Me neither."

* * *

 _'Finding you, I found my home._

 _Finding you made everything easier._

 _You are my path, I am yours._

 _Finding you, I became capable._

 _I find happiness in your smile._

 _Because you are the heartbeat,_

 _and I am the heart.'_

* * *

 _"We shouldn't be doing this."_

 _"But we already did."_

 _"This isn't supposed to happen. I don't know you!"_

 _"There used to be a time where you were my hea..."_

 _"I'm leaving."_

 _"Don't. It's raining."_

 _"...I used to be your what?"_

 _"...Nevermind."_

* * *

 **And there you go! Just to clear some up, the last part is something that'll come up later on in the story.**

 **I hope you liked it and please, drop in a review! I shall be updating Living Memories soon!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **-Alex**


End file.
